Fratelli Auditore
by Captain Alice Hook
Summary: The shenanigans and mischief Federico and Ezio Auditore managed to get up to during the years of their youth told through a series of One-Shots. Including but not limited to: trolling each other, harassing others, frying pans, destruction of property, pushing people off buildings and someone develops a fear of cats...
1. Ezio vs Federico vs Annetta

**Wolf-Dog:** _Err...no, this isn't the AC fanfic I had referred to either, though the timeline for that one is coming along wonderfully! This is part of a larger brainchild that cropped up with talking with friends about the shenanigans you just *know* Federico and Ezio got up to when they were younger. Since I was playing dear 'Rico in an RP, I got to explore and play with some of those ideas and it just...grew from there. Seriously, these two are so hilarious together and it's a wonder the citizens of Firenze were not scarred from the stunts the two pulled. Anyways, these lovely little one-shots will go in order-ish by age though there may be younger ones that crop up should I get the inspiration for them. All one-shots will have their ages at the top to try and avoid confusion._

 _This is dedicated to you TK! I told you you could do it you awesome chicca!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own AC, if I did, 'Rico would have lived and he would have worn ebony robes and the Auditore boys would have terrorized Templars and ruined all other men for every woman that saw them._**

* * *

 ** _Federico: 14, Ezio: 11_**

Federico Auditore was bored, and that never bode well for anyone in his potential line of fire. As a man of 14, he required constant stimulation, but the problem was he was not always so willing to work for it. Oh his mother tried very hard to instill a good work ethic into him, but that just was not going to happen, not even with his father insisting he learn how to do basic banking. He did not have to work just yet, so he was not going to, and he certainly was not going to put any effort into preparing himself for it.

So instead, he sated his boredom by getting into various forms of mischief and generally trying to avoid Ezio. As much as he loved his brother, having an 11-year old tag along generally killed any attempts at wooing the ladies.

"Federico!" Speak of the devil….the eldest sighed as his little brother ran into the room and practically did a flying leap onto his chest. Federico heaved at the weight hitting his lungs with such force and coughed a few times in his attempt to gain his breath back.

"Ezio!" He growled, shoving the smaller boy off him. Ezio only laughed at his apparent discomfort. Really, the boy could be a pain…literally.

"Annetta got sweet bread from the baker today!" His voice was still high and cracking with youth, a fact that greatly irritated the younger while highly amusing the elder.

"So?" Federico raised his brows, casually slinging a leg over the arm of his chair and slouching. His mother would throw a fit if she caught him, but lucky for him she was away at her favorite painter commissioning a new piece, so he was free to sit as he pleased.

"Sooooo," Ezio whined, "She's kicked me out of the kitchen!"

The elder brother still failed to see how that was any of his business. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"But Federico! I really want some!" Ezio was tugging on his sleeve now, making himself nearly impossible to ignore.

Nearly. "So wait until dinner."

He huffed, crossing his little arms, "I do not want to wait! You should sneak a piece for me! You could even sneak one for yourself!"

"Oh I could, could I?" Federico raised his brows as Ezio fumbled slightly.

"You are just afraid to try because you know Annetta will catch you!" Huh, the little bugger actually made a decent recovery. Seems he was finally learning.

"She could not catch me!" The eldest snorted, confident in his own superiority. Certainly there was no way the woman would even know he was there.

Ezio raised a single challenging brow and Federico mentally cursed at realizing he had walked right into the trap his brother had lay. "Prove it."

Thus, Federico found himself loitering around the corner from the kitchen, watching as the workers moved in and out. It was not terribly busy at this time in the day; it was too early for dinner to get started after all, so he did not have to wait long until only Annetta remained.

Using the skills he had developed thus far, he crept stealthily and silently into the kitchen. Annetta had her back to him, clanking the pots about as she appeared to be washing some of them. The sweet bread was there on the counter, already cut into reasonable chunks to be served. It was utterly nothing to reach over, take a piece, and slip out.

Returning to the hall, he found Ezio waiting there impatiently, rocking his weight back and forth. As soon as he saw his elder brother with the prize, he immediately came forward with a large grin. Federico returned his grin, held up the sweet bread, and promptly bit into it.

The younger's face dropped into a pouting frown, "Federico!"

His cheeks bulged a bit as he chewed, raising a brow to his whiny brother, "Yes? You simply said you wanted me to prove that I could sneak a piece past Annetta, I have done so. I never said I would get you one."

Ezio jutted out his bottom lip, giving his best pleading eyes. "Do you not want to get one for your favorite brother too?"

Federico contemplated, slowing his chewing and swallowing. "You are correct, I should get Petruccio a piece as well."

He turned on his heel, making as if to return to the kitchens. Ezio did not allow him to go quietly, "'Rico! I will tell Annetta!"

The eldest barely managed to get his arms around the little brat before he could run past him and get the maid's attention.

"Do not dare." He growled, clamping a hand over Ezio's big mouth. There were not many things the eldest feared in this life, but the fiery anger of the woman was definitely one thing he did not take lightly.

"Mrph hrm." Federico made a disgusted face as he pulled his now wet hand away from Ezio's tongue and made a dramatic show of shaking it out.

"Get one for me or I will." He challenged, pulling against the arm still wrapped around his chest.

The eldest huffed, knowing that in this case, he was somehow beat. Revenge would have to be sweet and swift after this, else Ezio start believing he could get away with it.

"Fine." He let out a heavy sigh, as if he had agreed to a deadly mission. Well, technically, Annetta could be right terrifying and threatening when she wanted to be. Their father and mother gave the woman full reign to discipline them as she saw fit if the situation ever warranted it. And did she see it fit whenever it came to trespassers in her kitchen. Going in once was risky, going in _twice_ was downright asking for it. Alas, it was either Ezio outright tell her of his trespass or simply risk being caught. It was far safer just to attempt it again.

Slipping back to the doorway, he chanced a peak in. Annetta was partially turned towards him, and he held his breath as she glanced up. She did not see him though, and moved about the kitchen for a few more minutes before settling with her back to him again.

Since she was making some noise with whatever she was doing, Federico did not worry about her hearing his steps, and he was halfway back to the bread when an idea struck him. No doubt she had noticed the missing slice of bread, the woman always noticed. Ezio was loitering out in the hall, too far to be in immediate hearing distance. Federico grinned, the perfect scapegoat.

Tilting his head, he cast a glance back towards the door to see Ezio peaking from down the hall. The look on his face told the eldest that he well understood the now devilish smile, and he frantically started shaking his head in response. It was too late for him, he had attempted to con Federico to do his bidding but now the tables had flipped again. As it should be, the cards would fall in Federico's favor.

He was going to tell Annetta just who stole her bread, and that culprit was the little brat outside whose word she would never take over his. It was perfect, and Federico congratulated himself on his own brilliance.

First of course, he would have to have some fun. Annetta would be suspicious if he just waltzed in and offered her the information, so he would have to do something. He smirked again, two birds with one stone. This was turning into quite the entertaining day.

She was still completely oblivious to his presence, and so, he slowly crept closer. Wincing when his boot scuffed against the floor, he froze, waiting to be discovered, but she did not turn. Instead she picked up a pan in one hand as the other reached for something he could not see. Slinking further, he made it until he was directly behind her. His plan was simply perfect of course; grabbing her arms and calling her name would make her jump out of her skin but keep her from reacting by throwing anything at him (he had learned the hard way for that one). He took a breath, readying his hands to do just that.

"ANNETTA BEHIND YOU!"

That.

Little.

Shit.

The moment Ezio's voice pierced the air with such franticness, Annetta whirled around, and catching the shape of someone in her peripheral had her instinctual reactions going far faster than her recognition.

Federico stared up at the ceiling stunned, wondering what happened and how on earth he had ended up there. Then the pain in his face hit him, and his hands instantly came up to cover it as he groaned and rolled to his side. His nose was the worse, and he glared over his hands at the woman, who still held the pan in the same place where it had struck him.

She hit him!

In the face!

With a frying pan!

And dear God was his nose _broken?!_

"Federico! What were you doing?!" Annetta nearly shrieked, dropping the pan unceremoniously onto the counter before squatting down before him. Her hands grabbed his wrists to attempt to pry them from his face. He resisted, groaning louder as the pain only continued to blossom further, radiating out from his poor nose. She huffed as he proved stronger, snapping, "Quit your whining and let me look. Are you a man or are you not?"

His glare only intensified as he slowly removed his hands and another sound finally reached his ears; laughter. More specifically, uncontrolled, near hyperventilating, tear-inducing laughter that could only be coming from one obnoxious, going-to-die-soon, little brother.

Annetta clucked her tongue, gesturing with her chin towards one of the stools, "Go sit, bread-thief, while I fetch a rag to clean up this mess."

Federico sputtered in an attempt to defend himself against such an accusation, but Annetta cut him off with a cuff to the back of his head. "I know it was you, Ezio would not tempt coming back."

She stood then, and went to get the cloth she had mentioned. Federico slowly followed her up, hand back to cupping his poor abused nose. Ezio was clutched his gut, his back braced against the doorway as his legs slowly slipped out from underneath him as he laughed, tears slipping down his cheeks. Federico growled, swinging his path to the stool wide so he came within kicking distance of his little brother. He then kicked his legs, sending Ezio crashing to the floor. It did not dampen his laughter one bit, instead the youngster just rolled to his side, pointing at his brother and laughing harder. Federico was sorely tempted to kick him harder, and probably would have had he not been so focused on the pain in his face and the fact that Annetta had returned.

Worse still, his father was right behind her, brows raised as he took in the strange sight of his sons. Annetta pulled him none-to-gently towards the stool and pushed him to sit, where she began dabbing his face with the wet cloth to cleanse it of the blood.

"Do I want to know what happened here?" His father asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Annetta grabbed Federico's nose, jerking it with a horrid crack. He yelped loudly, Ezio laughed harder, and Giovanni shook his head and walked back out, determining it was one of those things he did not want or need to know about.

* * *

 **Wolf-Dog:** _And thus we learn how Federico had his nose broken. :D Please let me know what you think in a review and of any Auditore moments you want to see! I can tell you now that future one-shots will include: How Federico got his scar, Ezio's first Leap of Faith and of course, torturing Vieri._


	2. Fratelli Auditore vs The Guard

**Wolf-Dog:** _Thank you so much for the reviews and love! I am glad you guys are enjoying this so far! It has sure been entertaining to write! I know I said this would go in age order-ish but in this case I'm jumping backwards because this scene popped into my head and I just had to write it. So enjoy baby!Auditore bros._

* * *

 _ **Federico: 8, Ezio: 5**_

"I am boooorreeed." Ezio whined loudly, tugging on his mother's sleeve while Federico nodded his agreement at her other side. Maria Auditore was quite used to this, and so easily ignored them as she continued perusing the threads in the shop. It was not the first time the second child had said as such, and it certainly was not going to be the last. Claudia stuck her tongue out, tiny hand tucked into her mother's. She was certainly enthralled by everything she was seeing and had no problem with waiting. Maria's other arm was rather occupied by baby Petruccio and so her two eldest children's boredom was of her least concern.

Unfortunately it made her arms rather too full to be able to swat at the troublesome boys when Federico grabbed a rolled bundle of cloth and began to try to smack Ezio with it. She sighed heavily, wishing not for the first time that Giovanni's 'work' had not taken him out of the city. Really _his_ boys were becoming a handful for the entire Palazzo.

"Federico!" She snapped in a tone that told him a cuff would be coming if she were so able.

He grinned up at her, his face a picture of innocence as he held his chosen weapon behind his back. "Yes mother?"

Her glare should have been enough to get him to drop it, but the eldest was a cheeky pain, and clearly understood that with two of his siblings occupying her, his little rear was entirely safe for the time being. So he stared right at her, grin still full-bore, raised the roll, and smacked Ezio upside the head with it.

"Hey!" Ezio rubbed his head with a pout while Maria let out a muttered string of phrases that involved some rather choice words. This was what she got by telling Annetta to take the day for herself and that she could handle her own children.

"Do you need any help signora?" A male voice asked and Maria turned, startled somewhat but relieved to see a Florentine guard standing behind her with a rather amused look on his face.

"Depends." She huffed a little, "Think you can defend me from two obnoxious boys long enough for me to get my shopping finished?"

He glanced around her, a brow raising as Ezio turned to tackle his older brother, an unraveled bolt of cloth in his hands with the intent to blind Federico with it. The guard laughed, "I have three at home Lady Auditore, two should be no trouble. Marco Rossini at your service. I can take the little ones until you are ready for them again."

Maria released a relieved sigh. Claudia and Petruccio she could handle just fine, losing the two eldest for an hour or so would perhaps make it possible for her to accomplish _something_. "Grazie. Federico, Ezio, you are going to go with Marco for a little while. Behave for him and I might get you some sweetbread afterwards."

A little bribery could always work for them, although the appeal of going somewhere else was enough to get them both to drop their chosen weapons (and each other, as Federico had gotten his brother into a headlock) and come to attention before their mother, both looking up at the guard with curiosity.

"Do you have a sword?" Ezio asked, peeking at the weapons that hung on the man's belt.

"Can you teach us to use it?" Federico questioned with excitement, shoving Ezio out of the way.

Marco's grin widened as he threw a wink to the woman before stepping out of the shop and back into the sunlight, "Perhaps, if you prove to be good little soldiers."

Both boys marched after him in an attempt at perfect unison (a failed attempt but one nonetheless) and soon Maria found herself with only two children to look out for and a much quieter shop. Already she could feel herself relaxing, maybe…just maybe she could slip in a few more stops before locating the rascals again.

Marco meanwhile, soon found himself with what he could only equate to two oversized, squabbling ducklings. They shoved at each other to try and get the other to break the stride they were attempting to copy from him. He paused in his steps, an amused grin cracking over his face as the boys were so focused on each other that they did not even notice and walked right into his legs. Stumbling back, they both blinked up at him and it was then that Marco really saw Giovanni in them. While he'd never personally met the patriarch of the Auditores, he had spotted him enough to know his face, and tiny versions of that mischief were staring up at him with a mix of curiosity and expectation.

"Well?" Federico finally huffed, arms crossing over his chest in a stance he had often seen his Uncle Mario use on his men. Marco thought it was adorably hilarious and even more so when Ezio attempted to replicate it as well.

"Well what?" He asked in return, leaning against the tower behind him.

"Are you going to teach us how to use the sword?" The eldest asked with impatience lacing his voice.

The guard shrugged loosely, his eyes drifting lazily along the streets for any adult miscreants. Seeing none he turned his attention back to the boys. "I said I may if you proved you could be good soldiers."

"How do we prove that?" Ezio pouted, his stance shifting before his eyes flashed over to his brother and he quickly corrected himself.

….Merda. Marco had not actually thought that far ahead, he hadn't expected the sons of a banker to be all that interested in fighting. Ah, time to think on his feet then. "Well, good soldiers can listen and learn from stories. Now hush the both of you, and let me tell you about the time a three-legged dog saved my entire troop…"

Over the years, Marco had learned the fine arts to storytelling, and more recently, how to do so to keep even rambunctious children enthralled. He meandered down his patrols, weaving a tale that had both boys following along relatively quietly, only jumping in to ask questions that he waved off with a "Hush and let me _finish_."

They never even noticed the time tick by as his spun one story into two, three and finally paused right before the climax of his fourth adventure. Ezio was on him immediately, tugging his sleeve, "Do not stop there! How did you escape?"

Marco grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Ah but that is enough for now. Lesson two we can get a start on now. Do you want to listen to stories or become good soldiers?"

"Soldiers!" Federico answered, his stance as tall and proud as his eight-year old body could muster. Ezio was quick to nod his agreement, eager to be just as good as his brother.

Marco gestured to just ahead of them, where the wheel of a hay cart had broken off, spilling its contents all over the street. "Good soldiers always help those who need it. So while I assist in fixing the wheel, you boys can help reload the spilled hay."

The guard had to bite his lip and turn away to keep from laughing at the rather disappointed looks on both of the boys' faces. They had imagined sword-fighting extraordinaire, not _scooping up hay_.

To their credit, they did it with relatively little grumbling. Until that is, while Marco was too focused on the broken wheel, Federico shoved a handful down the back of Ezio's loose tunic. Ezio didn't even bother to try to get it out before he turned and tackled the eldest, his momentum just enough to topple the bigger sibling. When Marco did finally finish his work and turned to see how the boys were doing with theirs, it was only to see them spreading the hay further across the street with their wrestling and tussling, the pieces of the grass flying around them.

It was, of course, at that moment that Maria Auditore rounded the corner with her other two children. Marco coughed to get the boys' attention, and they had just barely enough time to scramble to their feet and stand in a somewhat respectable manner before she spotted them. Both of her brows hiked upon seeing their rather filthy state, hay sticking out in every manner from their hair. "What in heaven's name happened here?"

She was not entirely sure she actually _wanted_ to know, though judging by the amused look on both the guard's and the cart owner's faces, it was not anything too terrible. It was the cart owner who initially came to their rescue, as she struggled to control her grin, "They were being fine gentlemen and assisting me to return the hay to the cart that had fallen out when the wheel broke."

Marco threw the boys a wink when they looked up at him as he added to it, "Yes, they volunteered to help a lady in need, but their foe was mighty and only barely did they escape to tell the tale."

"Uh-huh." Maria stated dryly, hardly believing it but not willing to attempt to coax out the truth. "And were these gentlemen well behaved?"

In what they thought were discreet (but were anything but) looks, the boys sent the guard pleading eyes, and Marco was glad to have no qualms in denying such a thing. "They were very respectable my lady, and dare I say, have well-earned their sweetbread."

Maria blinked a few times before she just laughed lightly and tipped her head towards the shop. "Alright, well if Marco says so, then get along and I will meet you at the bakery."

The boys moved to bolt off before Federico stopped and turned back towards the guard, Ezio soon following suit. Giving his best bow, he said, "Thank you for training us today, perhaps another we may hear the end of your tale and further our training?"

Marco grinned, flickering his eyes up to the matriarch, "While I have no qualms of working with such fine up and coming soldiers, it is all up to your Mother."

Two sets of begging, golden eyes flashed up to Maria and it took her a full few seconds to recognize exactly what the guard was offering. "Are you sure? You do not have too…"

He held up his hand to silence her, "It is no problem, I enjoyed having willing ears to listen to my tales. So please Lady Auditore, when next you wish to shop in peace, merely find me and I will gladly take them."

The relief was nearly audible on her face and it was from that moment on that the House of Auditore gained a valuable friend and ally when it came to attempting to tame the eldest children. Often Maria would leave the boys with him, and always they were happy to hear more stories. Soon they grew used to spending time with Marco, and his reign over them loosened. Oh they still listened to his tales, but they questioned more, and if he so much as turned his back he'd find them tussling each other or attempting to scramble up the side of a building (they never breached six feet up) or otherwise getting themselves into mischief.

And always did Marco swear to Maria at the end of the day that they were perfect and had earned their treat. She never believed him, but she gave in to them anyways with an amused smile gracing her features.

* * *

 **Wolf-Dog:** _And so we learn how the boys started their adventures. Not so much a 'defining moment' nor connected to anything canon. It was just something I made up for an RP and well, it was too adorable to not write out in detail. So please drop a review and let me know what you thought!_

 _Also Happy (early) Birthday to the TK-miester!_


	3. Ezio vs The Leap of Faith

**Wolf-Dog:** _I'm baaaack! With another peak into the young lives of Federico and Ezio Auditore. Thank you so much for the reviews! Without further ado, I give you Ezio vs. the Leap of Faith!_

* * *

 _ **Ezio: 14, Federico: 17**_

"It somehow looks taller now." Ezio murmured, straining his neck as he looked up the tall structure before him, eyes straining to make out the top. Some kind of bird circled around it before settling on a perch.

Federico laughed, lightly smacking his brother on the back. "Do not tell me you are backing out now!"

The younger scowled fiercely, his expression showing just how much he actually wanted to at this moment but his pride refused. The eldest was half counting on this. With a dramatic shrug and a sigh, he turned away from the tower. "I suppose you just are not ready for this. It is alright little brother, not everyone is prepared for the Duomo at your age."

He had been, a fact he had thoroughly rubbed into Ezio's face all the way here. With a hidden smirk he started walking away, back towards the Palazzo.

"Wait!" Ah, Ezio had found his voice. Turning, Federico was amused to find his brother's face flushed with a mix of embarrassment, anger and uneasy determination.

"Yes? Really there is no shame in being a late bloomer Ezio." He mused, sweeping his hand out towards home. "Come now, Annetta has no doubt made some stew and sweet bread."

Tilting his head, he began to walk again, pausing only when he heard Ezio growl, "I will show you late blooming!"

Raising his brows, Federico found his brother already running up the wall, reaching for the first handhold. "Ezio, come down before you hurt yourself!"

"Go screw yourself!" The eldest grinned, knowing he had done all he'd needed to goad his brother into it. Ah perfect. Waiting until he'd gained a good distance, Federico ran up and caught a ledge, hauling himself up as well.

He stayed below his brother, confident in his climbing abilities (he had been taught by the best of course) but not sure of his endurance. The Il Duomo was no small feat after all, and he could hear Ezio panting already. "Pace yourself brother."

Ezio grumbled something in response, but his pace did slow somewhat as he gathered his breath back under control. Halfway up there was an open window, and both brothers pulled themselves through it, dropping to sit in the sill. The world was much different up here, even only partway up. They were level with many of the other towers they'd climbed over the years, and Federico knew the view only got better. He let Ezio recover somewhat though, playfully ruffling his brother's hair. "See, it is not so bad, and you are already halfway!"

Ezio shoved his hand away with a huff, "This is nothing! I could scale this twice."

They both stayed there for several minutes though, until the youngest sprung up with the proclamation of "I shall beat you to the top!" and began again. Federico just chuckled as he followed easily, letting his brother believe he actually stood such a chance.

Up, up, up they climbed, until the remarks and conversations of the people below dulled to a murmur, and was replaced with the cries of birds. Both panted as they pulled themselves up closer to the top, sweat beading and dripping from their faces. Federico's arms shook as he finally hiked himself over the top ledge, and reached down to haul Ezio up and over with him. They laid there, regaining their breath as an eagle shrieked angrily at being disturbed from her nest, feathers raining over them as she beat a hasty exit.

Ezio blew one that landed on his nose, catching it before it could disappear over the edge. "Petruccio might like this."

Federico glanced over, raising a brow for a moment before it hit him, and his chest panged for the youngest Auditore. Something was wrong with their little brother, he was always sick and nothing the doctors did could heal him. He was small and soft and often stuck inside, but he so wanted to join his brothers on their adventures, to 'play with the eagles' as he called their free-running. It had all started when the two eldest had accidently disturbed several eagles, and the resulting wing storm that had beat them on their entire retreat had left several feathers stuck to them. Ever since Petruccio had believed their scaling and leaping of buildings was more like playing with the great birds. He would never have that, not unless a miracle cured him. Federico hoped for such a day that they could share all of this with their little brother. Until then…perhaps they could share it with him in this small way.

"I think you are right." He hummed back, collecting a few of the feathers that had landed around him and tucking them into his belt.

Having regained his breath, he sat up, swinging his legs over the ledge as he looked out onto the city. The sun had begun its quick decent to the horizon, casting long shadows that put most of the ground into darkness. Not up here, not where the day's last rays warmed their skin. Ezio soon joined his position, sucking in a breath as he took in a view he'd never seen before. The towers were one thing, but the Il Duomo put them on top of the world, nothing stood taller than them.

Ezio stood on the ledge, holding his arms out as a breeze brushed past him. If he closed his eyes, it would be easy to believe he was flying.

"We should return, should we not?" He sighed, dropping back to his rear again, loathe to give up such a thing so soon. He had made it though, which meant he could and would come back again.

Besides, they would have to start their decent soon or risk braving the climb down in the dark. Federico tipped his head, a darkly humorous grin spreading across his lips. "Ezio, whatever are you doing?"

The younger Auditore had been about to lower himself over the edge, one foot already reaching for purchase. He blinked several times, confused. "I am heading down before it gets too dark."

Federico laughed, standing to grab his brother's arm and hauling him back. "We cannot go down that way! It is far too long to risk the climb, and we will never make it before dark."

While Ezio was eyeing him, he nudged him over to the edge where a single piece of scaffold jutted out. Once used to winch supplies for construction up, it now served as a perch for eagles, and its optimal placing above a fresh hay cart made it perfect for another lesson.

"How else will we make it down? Surely you do not mean to stay the night up here!" Ezio was utterly clueless, a fact the eldest was thoroughly enjoying as he positioned himself to block Ezio from moving away from the scaffold. Lightly, he pushed him onto the sturdy wood, gesturing out to the open air before them.

"It is called a Leap of Faith Ezio, the hay below will cushion the fall." The surprised, disbelieving look on Ezio's face was priceless, and Federico's grin just got wider as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Faith in what?! That I can actually hit a _hay cart_ from here? Or faith that it will actually keep me from becoming a smear on the ground? I am not going to jump, you are insane!" Ezio flapped his hands around him, momentary panic flashing across his face when a gust pushed against him. Not enough to actually knock him off balance, but just enough to remind him of how precarious his current position was. Unfortunately for him, Federico was thoroughly blocking any way back onto the roof. Damn him.

"It is fine Ezio! I have done it many times before, it is perfectly safe." It was far past time Ezio do his first Leap anyway, he was tired of climbing _down_ buildings when there was a much faster way.

"If you have then do it!" Ezio huffed, taking a step forward to get off of the thing. Federico did not budge.

"If I went first, then you would try to climb down, and I would have to climb up again to bring you down." Really, he did not see the problem here, sure they may be higher than Ezio ever had been before, but a Leap from here would be the hardest part! Any Leap afterwards would be easy.

His first may have been from the church tower, but he was doing Ezio a favor, really. "Just…take a look at least, it is not so bad."

Ezio did not _want_ to look down into the impossible drop below, where the hay cart he was supposed to aim for was hardly more than a smudge against the shadowed ground. With a huff he did so anyway, turning to face the nauseatingly empty air. No. Damn. Way. His brother could go to hell. He was not dying today thank-you.

Federico smirked as Ezio looked over the edge, silently creeping to be directly behind him. He had done this jump several times, he knew just how to aim for the cart below. He also knew his brother enough to know that he wouldn't do it himself without a little…. _encouragement_.

"Do not forget to roll!" He shouted, both hands coming forward to shove hard at Ezio's back. He stumbled forward, arms comically flapping as he seemed to hover for the briefest moment before plummeting to the ground below, a line of fading obscenities following him. Federico watched with a long laugh, knowing Ezio would be fine whether he remember to roll to his back or not.

Whether he did or not was irrelevant, as his flailing ended up flipping him over anyway, and even from way up high Federico could see the explosion of hay when his brother hit it. He gave him a brief moment to recover himself and crawl out of the cart before he too, dove from the scaffold. Far more gracefully (and calmly) he fell, rolling to his back and hitting the hay with his own explosion of grass.

He pulled himself up with a large grin, looking for the stricken face that would belong to his brother. He was met with a fist to the face that knocked him clean back into the cart. "Bastard!"

When he pulled himself out again, Ezio was already storming away, his skin a distinctly paler shade than it had been before.

Federico laughed the entire way home, holding his bleeding nose.

* * *

 **Wolf-Dog _:_** _Rico you ass. Bahahahaha so there we have it! Ezio's first 'leap of faith' or...'flail of fall' whichever :D Hope you enjoyed! If there are any scenes you'd love to see, let me know and I may just do it! Next time, Ezio gets his revenge...Mwahahahahaha_


	4. Federico vs Ezio's Revenge

_Captain here! Yes I changed my username from Black Wolf-Dog. I'd had it for years and decided that I needed a name that doesn't come from a long-gone fanfic. My name isn't Alice, but she is mine from some original work I've been chipping away at :) Anyways, I'm back with some more Fratelli Auditore! Ah these boys, they entertain me so. Without further ado, I give you Ezio's promised revenge!_

* * *

 _ **Ezio: 14, Federico: 17**_

After so glorious a fall from the Duomo, Ezio did not speak to, nor even look at Federico for the entirety of the evening. The elder continued to laugh, knowing his baby brother would come around.

He did not laugh when Maria walloped him upside the head the second he stepped through the door. Then he was passed along to Giovanni with nothing further from Mother but a "He is _your_ son right now."

His father stared him sternly down, not saying a word until Federico spilled everything that had happened, that he had done. He assured him it was perfectly safe, there was no way Ezio would have landed anywhere else but that hay cart. When he had spoken himself hoarse, he waited sheepishly for his punishment.

His father's lips stayed perfectly still, revealing nothing. One corner twitched. Then again and the other until a quiet chuckled finally escaped him and he shook his head, dropping his crossed arms. "I suppose he did need to learn the Leap sooner or later though I do not condone your methods. I would have much rather preferred he do it under his own Faith."

There was nothing else to it, he was 'punished' to being Mother's errand boy for a week (nothing entirely new), and not another word was brought up about it. Ezio, on the other hand, was a different story. He did not speak to Federico for that entire week and everywhere he went both feet stayed firmly on the ground.

The eldest had to chuckle over that, even if the quiet had quickly made him bored in the free moments he found himself alone.

On the start of the second week everything returned to normal, Ezio came back around and Federico got his partner in crime back. They free-ran everywhere they planned their mischief, though Ezio kept a curious distance between them at all times, and he never stood between his brother and the edge.

Federico knew exactly what had prompted the change, and he could not help but be slightly on edge. Ezio had figured out what his revenge would be, now it was just waiting for him to enact it.

The waiting was by far the worst part.

He checked his bedding before he went to sleep each night and shook out his clothing each morning. His meals were taken straight from Annetta and he warily checked doorways before crossing through them. There was no telling when, where or how Ezio's revenge would come, he just knew it would.

Evidently he had taught his brother a little _too_ well.

Days past, then a week, then two weeks, and still nothing happened. Federico was beginning to lose sleep waiting, and he was flinching at sudden sounds and movements.

Damn it Ezio.

He was mentally exhausted from constantly being on guard, and he began to wonder if Ezio even *had* a plan of revenge. Perhaps this was it, making him paranoid and anxious waiting for something that would never happen. Ha, it was a good plan, but he knew it now.

Ezio's revenge had been served and he'd figured it out.

He slept better that night then he had in ages.

He woke with a grin, refreshed and relaxed for the first time in nearly a month. When he came out of his room, he ruffled his brother's hair as he passed. "Good morning Ezio."

Ezio returned his cheerful greeting with a slight frown, further thrilling the eldest at spoiling the younger's revenge.

Ah it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Ezio what on earth happened to your arm?" Maria asked over breakfast, grabbing the young man's arm and pulling it closer to her for further inspection. Federico glanced over in mild curiosity, noting it was covered in scratches. Ezio shrugged sheepishly, tugging his arm back to himself.

"I was climbing when I disturbed a cat's nest, she was not thrilled I was so close to her kittens."

Federico barked a laugh, "Outdone by a little cat brother?"

The look he received clearly told him to 'shut up if you know what's good for you'; he laughed harder.

Even Claudia snorted into her breakfast and Father lifted his brow with an amused twitch of his lips. Only Mother and Petruccio looked at him seriously, the latter unable to do anything but look up to his brothers. Federico was still trying to curb him from looking up to _both_ of them, really, only he deserved such reverence.

He didn't lose fights with feral cats after all.

"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment." Ezio stood from the table, the eldest smirking because he knew exactly _who_ this appointment was with and that her father was away on business for the next few days.

"Careful Ezio, the cats are particularly vicious out there." He was rewarded with a nasty look as the younger strut out of the room, sleeve tugged down over his marked arm.

He did not return the rest of the day, but Federico payed that no mind, there was a beautiful brunette whose name he could not remember that required his attentions today.

Returning late, he climbed into his room through the outside window to avoid waking his mother. Satisfied and tired, he did not even both to strike a light, he stripped from his clothing and climbed into bed.

He should have struck the light.

He should have checked the bedding.

He _really_ should have remembered just who had trained Ezio in the art of revenge.

Something soft and fluffy was in the middle of his blankets and without thinking he shoved it aside as he climbed in. Hissing followed his motion, followed by a yowl and twenty needle-sharp claws latching onto his flesh.

Federico yelped, shooting out of bed trying to detach whatever the hell was attacking him. Fur met his fingers and he gripped, swearing as a mouth of pointed teeth dug into it.

"EZIO!" He howled, finally shaking free from the cat and heading towards his door. His room was dark and his eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. Banging his knee into an open drawer, he swore loudly, hopping towards the door on one foot. His toe caught on the rug and sent him sprawling onto the floor, his arm finding the wild cat still trapped in his room. The thing turned on him in a flash, claws raking across his nose and chest as it yowled again before jumping from his chest towards the open window. Federico knew it was on purpose that as the cat launched itself from him, all sets of claws dug in.

Grabbing a boot, he hurled it after the damned thing, but it was already gone, and his boot followed it out the window.

A moment later his door opened, a burning candle illuminating Ezio's smug look. "Whatever could you be making so much noise for this late at night brother? And who did you lose a fight against?"

Wincing as he sat up, Federico pressed a hand to his throbbing nose, feeling blood already coating his skin. His chest and arms were equally stained and he glared heavily through squinting eyes at his devil of a brother.

"What is going on here?" Their mother's voice sounded from behind Ezio before she entered the room, wrapping her robe around her. Eyes flashing between both her boys, she waited for one of them to fess up what had happened.

"It seems a feral cat snuck into Federico's room and surprised him when he returned. Evidently it defeated him in battle before making its escape." Ezio supplied, fighting with all his might to hide his victorious grin from his mother's sharp eyes.

She did not miss it however, and her scowl deepened. Being woken on account of the boys' pranks was very high on her list of things that annoyed her most. Seeing that Federico was not in any mortal danger, she snapped sharply at them, "Get yourself patched up and sleep, you will both need it tomorrow."

She turned and left them and the brothers slumped at the implication, no doubt they would be reduced to her slaves on the morrow.

Such news did not sour Ezio's mood for long, as his smirk quickly returned. "Outdone by a little cat brother?"

Federico growled, hand gripping his throbbing nose, if this scarred he was going to kill him. Ezio of course, noticed the dripping blood and chuckled lightly as he dropped a hand to help the eldest up. "You may want to get that looked at now, lest it ruin your pretty face. How will you ever hope to find a woman if you lose that?"

Federico swore at him, yanking hard at his hand and pulling him sharply to the ground before getting up himself and stalking away to find Annetta. He did not get women on just his looks alone! He was far better than _that_.

It had still better not mar his face for good.

It did scarred rather dramatically, crossing the bridge of his nose and dipping towards his cheek.

So long as Ezio was not around to ruin it, he was able to make stories as to how it came to be. The women seemed to find it appealing in those cases, so he reserved murdering his brother for another time.

He never forgave the damn cat however, and he flinched whenever one hissed at him.

Ezio laughed every time.

* * *

 _Ah Ezio, you have learned well, and so we discover the origin of Federico's scar. For some reason I could not see him having gotten it any other way than in some revenge prank with his brother, that he somewhat deserved, mwahaha. Will he learn from it? Yeah right._

 _Not getting enough Federico from just this? Then check out Topkicker26's Assassin's Creed Nemesis that was updated today! You will love her Rico's sassy self and the things she has planned are going to be amazing._

 _Next time we may just see Vieri for the first time :D Please drop a review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
